HOO Truth or Dare? Mysteries revealed
by Tigerninja9
Summary: Leo and Nico host a party in the woods. What, of course, comes with parties? Awesome Secrets!
1. Chapter 1 Party?

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jacknson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an aganizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

Percy's POV

Leo, Jason and Frank came running towards me, Leo in the lead. Who would've thought someone with such short legs would run so fast? Anyways, he almost topples over the picnic table I was sitting at with my lovely girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"What the Hades, Leo?" she said, voice firm, but pretty like an angel...Okay, I should shut up.  
He clears his throat, then gives us his infamous impish grin. Man, he creeps me out when he does that. It makes me think he's gonna burst into flames and destroy the planet. Oh yeah, he's talking. When I finally bring myself back to the conversation, he's saying, "-So, we were inviting a bunch of people and gonna hang out. Wanna come? No, don't answer that. You ARE coming. You have no choice."

Annabeth laughed. Leo was kinda like a little brother to her, since he was the only one not a child of Athena who actually somewhat understood what she was talking about when she was rambling about her architecture stuff. "Okay, we'll come. 'Round when?" she asked.

Jason pipes in, "8:30!"

I stare blankly at the three demigods standing in front of me. "What are we doing?"

"Oh, come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "Weren't you listening?"

Quickly I covered myself up. " I was too busy staring into your beautiful eyes, Wise girl..."

Jason made a gagging sound and put his hands to his throat like he was choking. "Ah, gag me with a spoon. Sappy much."

I laugh and put my arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "I'll just follow Annabeth at 8:30. I don't gotta know what we're doing."

Frank laughs, "We're having a party."

Leo pumps a fist in the air. "Yes! See, Franky gets it. Aint no Party like a Leo party!"

Jason punched Leo in the arm playfully. "Yeah. My sister's gonna be there, even a few Romans..."

"And Beauty Queen and Hazel-Bagel," Leo added.

Frank stiffened. "'Hazel-Bagel?"

Leo grinned. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll let you take credit for thinking of that nickname. So anyways, we still have to tell a lot of people. It's gonna be in the woods, kinda like a sleepover thing, if that's cool. You'll know it when you see it. Anyways, see ya." and he ran off.

"Uhgg. More running," Frank sighed.

"He's just a ball of endless energy, isn't he?" Jason complained as he followed Leo up the hill, along with Frank.  
"So," I said when they're gone, wrapping one of my fingers around Annabeth's golden curls, "We actually going?"

"Yes." She kissed my nose. "It'll be fun. Besides, if it gets plain we can always sneak off."

I smiled. "I love it when you act bad."

She just smirked and replied, "I was planning on that." Then she pulls me into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Frank Asks Questions

Leo's POV

I ran up the hill, laughing that Jason and Frank were so slow. I mean, if you they wanted to they could just fly away, into the sun, and leave my sorry little ass far away on the ground. I stopped and wanted to plant my face in the grass and take a long nap, but didn't. I yawned and turn around, Jason and Frank coming up behind me.

I laughed, "Okay, who do we need to tell now?"

Jason sighed, "Didn't we already tell everyone?"

I thought about it. "Yeah, actually. Whatever." I plopped down on the ground and leaned back.

Frank sat next to me. "How the fuck do you run so fast?"

I laughed. "Hm? I don't."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go find Pipes. See ya guys later." and with that he trotted away.

Frank knit his eyebrows. "Jay really is obsessed with her, isn't he? Like every five seconds he needs to see her."

I snickered. "Yeah. Maybe he wants to make sure she's not running off with some other guy, or stealing another BMW with her charmspeak."

Frank grinned. "Did she actually do that?"

I nodded. "Speaking of, Why don't you go run and see your girlfriend, too?"

"Well..." He thought about it, "Then I'd have to leave your single ass here all alone."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. I'll go find Nico. We can be single loners together."

He laughed. "You always say that," He looked around, as if checking if anyone was around to hear him. "You and Nico are pretty close, aren't you?"

I forced myself to stay calm. Did he figure me out or something? Am I that easy to read? Damn. "Uh, yeah...Why do you ask?" I bit my lip.

"Well, I dunno. He's Hazel's brother. And she said he spends more time with you than her, which is weird because she also said he's a little over protective."

I take out some wires and start playing with them in my hand. "Yeah, well. So?"

He shrugged. "She just thinks it's weird." He looked around, hesitated, then leaned a little closer and whispered, "And she told me Nico came out as gay to her awhile ago. I just think... Maybe he's trying to, you know... Get in your pants."

I laughed so loud I could've sworn I saw birds flying in the background, flustered. I do that sometimes when I'm nervous. This Chinese Canadian dude was sharper than I realized. Damn Hazel telling him things about my boy. I managed to regain my composure. Should I tell him? I don't really know how to cover this up. " Hah! That's a good one. Like, as if. You know when girls run away in terror because of my awesomeness? That would probably happen with boys too." I flashed a grin and say jokingly, "I'll always be single, my awesomeness is just too much for any human on this planet to withstand."

He laughed, "Whatever. Just keep telling yourself that, buddy. Anyways, just...I dunno. I think you should just tread lightly, be careful."

"Awww, Look at this! Franky Boy's worried about little Leo. I'll be fine. No fourteen year old will get the better of me." To ephasize my point, I took out my trusty three-pound hammer.

He just sighed and stood. " I hope you're right." he waved, and left to go talk to Hazel-Bagel, no doubt.

I got up and walked down to the Hades Cabin. I knocked, and Nico di Angelo opened the door and greeted me.  
I grinned at the son of Hades. "Hey, Hades Spawn."

"Hey, Forge face." I won a small smile from him, and he leaned again the door. "What's up?"

I walked inside and sat on his bed. " Still coming to the party later?"

He walked over and sat next to me. Then he kissed my cheek and smirked, "Of course."

I smiled hugely, I could help myself. I loved being with him. I snaked my arm around his waist. "Great." I pecked him on the lips.

He turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Aren't you happy I locked the door?" I grinned and then he kissed me. We then preceded to make-out..

And that's when we heard a girl scream.


	3. Chapter 3: Go Make Me A Sandwich

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an aganizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

Piper's POV

So I screamed. Pretty loud. Whatever. The dude put a worm down my shirt for Gods' sakes! Stupid Conner. Those Stoll brothers are nothing but trouble.  
"Pipes! You okay?" Jason said next to me, a concerned look in his face. Man, I loved it when he did that. No matter was facial expression he's doing, he always manages to look hot.  
I let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah. Fine." I shot daggers at the Stolls behind me. They just laugh.  
Travis chuckled, "Ooooh! Kitty got CLAWS!" He made a gesture like a cat stratching something, then Jason glared at them.  
"Piss off." He growled, which made the Stolls run away. I laughs and grabbed Jason's hand.  
"Nice." I grinned, and then he smiled weakly back. "I don't want anyone hurting my girl." Then he kissed my forehead. My stomach did backflips.  
I smiled, and wanted to enjoy this awesome moment with my boyfriend, when I see Hazel and Frank running towards me. Leo and Nico were right behind them, both blushing, with messy hair and just generally looking flustered. I even noticed Nico's pants were undone. You don't have to be a daughter of Aphodite to figure out what they were up to.  
"What the Pluto?" Hazel stambered. "We leave you two alone for FIVE MINUTES!"  
"Yeah, Beauty queen, what was that? Damn, now we know why you're named Piper..." Said Leo, fixing his hair.  
"Calm down, guys." I said, putting alittle charmspeak into my voice to help them calm themselves. "Conner Stoll's just the spawn of Satan."  
"Hey, I take offense to that," said Nico. "There's no way those two dumbasses are my brothers." Leo, Jason, and Hazel laughed. I glanced over at Frank, who apparently just noticed Nico's pants now, and looked paled. What was his problem? Even I couldn't figure it out.  
"Anyways," Jason said, "Conner put a worm down her shirt.."  
"Oh, Ewww!" Hazel grimanced at the thought. "Those guys really are bad!"  
I smile and reply, "Hah, yeah. Anyways, Everything's fine. go back to,"-I glanced quickly at Leo and Nico-"Whatever you were doing." I waved, grabbed Jason's hand, then turned around and left.  
Jason flashed a smile at me. "So, what do you wanna do now?"  
I shrugged. "Let's go flying into the sun." I said jokingly. He grabbed me around the waist, "Okay," and the wind around us started wooshing.  
"Jay! I was joking...Is my voice just that convincing? I didn't even use charmspeak..."  
He smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." He held me closer and whispered in my ear, "I'd do anything you want me to."  
I blushed and whispered back seductivally, "I want you to..."  
Jason bite his lip and his cheeks turned slightly red. "Y-Yes?"  
I said in a normal voice, "Make me a sandwich."  
He laughed. "Okay, Your Majesty." He kissed my forehead and headed towards to dining pavilion. I just smiled and laughed knowing he would actually do it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hazel and Frank Easedrop

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an aganizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

**Notice: **If it seems like I've been updating really fast lately, it's because I've had 5-6 parts done for a while now, and forgot to post them. So, Enjoy!~

Hazel's POV

After Piper and Jason left, Leo cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's just us four now, what do you guys wanna do?" He flashed his impish grin.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm leaving. Later." He began walking back to his cabin, then glanced back at Leo, as if to say, Are you coming?

Leo looked over at Frank and I quickly, Shrugged like, Whatcha gonna do? and then followed my brother. Frank gripped my hand nervously. I know he was thinking the same thing I was. Something was stirring up between my brother and Leo. I just really hoped Nico wasn't forcing Leo to do anything he didn't want... He can be pretty impulsive sometimes.

Frank looked over at me with an adorable concerned look in his eyes. To break the silence, I voiced my thoughts.  
"So, uhm... Did you talk to Leo, about...You know?"

He gulped and nodded. "Yeah. Said some stupid stuff about how he would be single forever and wouldn't let someone younger than him get the better of him. It's just, I'm alittle skeptical, you know? You saw how they looked a few minutes ago."

I nodded solemnly. I knew Nico was gay... but Leo? Just the thought of those two, together, makes me blush like crazy. I realized I didn't reply, and said, "Yeah. They looked pretty..Busy." I laughed a little bit.

He smiled and stepped a little closer, saying in a lower tone, "You saw Nico's pants, right?"

I knit my eyebrows. "No...What was wrong with his pants? Did Leo set them on fire? Ooh, Was he lying?"

He signed, kinda like_, What are we gonna do with you?_ and then loosened his grip on my hand. "They were unbuttoned and stuff. Like, you know. And he was just with Leo, so.."

I gulp. "R-Really? Oh my gods, Do you wanna easedrop on them as much as I do?"

He laughed. "Hah, Okay! If this get too dirty, I'll cover your ears, okay?"

I smile and started walking, "Okay."

Finally we get to Hade

s' cabin. Gingerally and quietly, Frank and I sat on the front porch and leaned an ear each on the door, and began hearing what was going on.

"C-Careful." Nico whispered. "Don't take it out too fast."

Me and Frank exchanged nervous looks. Leo just laughed. "Don't worry, dude! I got this. it's a little stuck, but It'll work."

Nico sighed. "You're going to break everything, you know..."

Leo paused, probably to roll his eyes. "What, do you want me to get someone to help or something?"

"N-No. That'd be too embarassing."

I blushed, and then without thinking, I slam the door open, shouting, "Nico!"

The boys look at me with wild eyes. "...And Leo!" Frank saved me, "Why didn't you tell us you were..." He glanced down at what they were doing, "That you were playing Jenga?!"

I look down. Sure enough, Nico and Leo were sitting on the floor, with a little tower of wooden blocked between them. Leo had his hand on one of the blocks and was in the middle of pulling it out. "O-Oh..." I gulped, "Yeah! We love Jenga!"

"A lot!" Frank added.

"It's a bit unhealthy, to be honest!" I said.

The boys exchanged confused looks. Leo just smiled and said. "Sooooooorry. We didn't know you were so passionate about Jenga."

Nico just eyed me like he knew we were spying, but didn't know why, or something. "Hazel, do you even know what Jenga IS?"

"O-Of Course! I love it!" I say awkwardly, which wasn't a complete lie. I played it a few times with Frank, but he doesn't like playing it with me anymore because I'm a little over-dramatic when the tower finally falls... Nico blinked a few times. " Right. If you say so."

Leo glanced back down at his tower, and then at us. "Do you wanna play or something..?"

Frank shakes head. "It okay. You're in the middle of a game."

And with that, Leo pulled his block all the way out, and it decided to tilt so much towards Nico, the whole thing fell apart in his lap.

"Not anymore." Leo say nonchalantly. Nico looked at him like,_ Really dude?_ And Leo just smiled.

"W-Well," I said, my eyes darting around awkwardly, "We should get going..."

Frank nodded. "Yeah..." He grabbed my wrist and began to walk out but stopped at what Nico did next.

"No," Nico said, smirking. Frank and I gulped, looking at him as the air in Hade's cabin began misty. A bony hand struck it's way through the floor boards. Precious gems and metals starting popping up-Okay, that was my fault. This was getting me scared. Leo was just sitting there like this was normal. That also sort of scared me.

Frank gulped and cleared his throat." Well... I-It's getting late... Bye!" He rain out of the cabin holding my hand. I was stumbling out of there behind him. I could here Nico and Leo laughing and chuckling back in the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5: Teddy bear Fetish

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an aganizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

Also, Thanks for all the feedback and reviews! It makes me ridiculously happy :3

Nico's POV

I was still laughing at Frank and Hazel when Leo finally grabbed my arm, also laughing, and smiled at me. "H-Hey. Wanna go prepare for the party?"

I cleared my throat and managed to stop laughing. "Alright. There's still Jenga blocks all over, though."

Leo sighed. "Yeah. Can't we clean it up laaaater?" He whinned.

I ruffled my boyfriend's hair. "No. If you're gonna whine about it, I'm gonna make you do it yourself." I laughed.

Leo pouted, but began picking up the little rectangular blocks and throwing them in a big orange container. He looked really cute, with an innocent look on his tanned face. He was sitting up on his knees, snaking around me, finding all the blocks. He blushed.

"What's wrong?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"There's still pieces in your lap." He smiled and picked them up anyways, brushing his hand against my thighs here and there. Not gonna lie, it sort of turned me on, in a really weird, Jenga-way.

He closed the orange cylinder and stood up. "Come on." He said, putting out his hand for me to grab, which I did and stood up. He kissed my forehead. "I have to get some stuff from my cabin, I'll meet you in the woods, okay?" He smiled at me, and without really thinking I nodded. He gave me one last heart-felt look, and then left. I stood alone. Like I usually am, but every since I've met Leo, I've grown more and more dependent of him. Which I know isn't good. I shouldn't get that attached to anyone. But I think Leo will be okay... Hopefully. Anyway, after the last lock of his black curly hair disappeared behind the door, I looked around looking for things to bring. I couldn't really think of anything besides a sleeping bag, pajamas and my boom-box. Everyone probably didn't have the same taste in music than me, but I know at least Leo will like it, so I didn't really give a shit. I grabbed that stuff, strapped my Stygian iron sword to my waist, and headed for the woods. I knew them well and managed to get to the only part where most of the monsters and stuff decided to stay away from. Probably because it reeked of Tabasco sauce, for whatever reason. It was a giant clearing, with a wide circle of clear sky around thousands of huge trees reaching up to the heavens. I could see the sun setting ever so slightly in the later afternoon, heading to evening. Gods, why couldn't Leo be here already? We could snuggle and watch the sunset. I'm not really the sappy kinda of guy, but that just sounds perfect. I set down my boom box and put my sleeping bag out next to it. I sighed and looked around.

Suddenly I heard rustling behind me. I whipped around and took out my sword. There wasn't monsters for at least a hundred yards. Couldn't be Leo, he'd be loud and shouting stupid (but cute) things. I gripped my sword, ready to fight.

Out of the shade came a dark haired girl, chopped short and spiky, with startling blue eyes. She was wearing armor with a bow at the ready, a silver quiver on her back. Under her armor appeared to be casual clothing- For whatever reason. Maybe for monster fighting on the go? I scoffed and sheathed my sword.

"Thalia Grace." I growled.

She smirked. "Don't be so quick to unarm yourself, di Angelo. Number one rule of the Hunters."

"Sorry," I muttered. "But I kinda can't be a Hunter. See, I have this thing called a freakin' dic-"

She rolled her eyes and cut me off, "Whatever. What are you doing in the woods, kiddo?"

"I could ask you the same question." I hissed.

"Hmmm? Oh. I was invited to a party or something with my brother. Now, your reason?"

I stepped to the side and gestured towards the boom box. "Same reason, doll."

"Don't call me doll, di Angelo. I've sworn off boys."

I rolled my eyes. " Like I'd be interested in you anyways. I'm gay."

She bursted out laughing. "Really now?"

I nodded. "Is that so hard to believe?"

She looked like she was about to reply, but got interrupted by the loud noise coming towards us. I whipped around and saw a short Hispanic boy walking up to me. holding a bag full of who knows what, big and heavy looking-I was surprised he could carry it. He was shouting things, and i couldn't quite make out what, but then I realized it was all in Spanish.

"Hey," I shouted, trying to sound confident in the delivery. "I've been waiting for you." Oops. That came out a little more dirty than I intended.

Leo smiled at me and walked up, looking over at Thalia. "Thalia?" he said, questionably. Thalia looked fucking PISSED. She looked like she could kill a dolphin. (which would piss Percy off, and he'd probably kill HER, and then I would get pissed because I'd have that daughter of Zeus down in MY underworld.) Leo just gave his mischievous grin which turned me on so much I actually had to look away.

"Uh-uhm, "I stuttered, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, sadly." Thalia grumbled.

"She's Jay's sister, duhhh, I know her." Leo put his free hand on his hip. He cleared his throat, "Anywhoo," He set down his bag and knelt beside it, "I got us some shit."

I bite my lip and glanced over at steaming Thalia, and then leaned in towards Leo and muttered quietly so Lightening face couldn't hear me. "Leo...Uhm, don't you think it's a bit early in the night for something like that?"

He scrunced his eyebrows, apparently not picking up what I was throwing down. Then it dawned on him, a sudden rush of realization washed over his face. "No No! Ay Carumba... Like for the party. Not... the after party." He winked at me and my pale face flushed. Fuck. I gulped and looked at the bag.

"W-Well, uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "What kinda shit did you bring?" I could feel Thalia walking up behind me, probably looking at the bag curiously. Leo looked up and grinned ear to ear. "Tons of stuff. First of all," He pulled out a kindle of wood, "I was thinking campfire."

All of a sudden, Leo stood and threw the firewood as far as he could, the bundles of trees swallowing it. He turned towards me and Thalia with a slightly grim expression, then snapped out of it and gave his grin, which I could tell in his eyes he still wasn't completely okay. "But then," He picked another up from his bag, "I remembered fire would make Frank and Hazel nervous, so that's out of the question." He threw it like the first and repeated until he was out of firewood. About halfway threw I dug my hand into the bag and helped. Once that was done he stuck his hand in, and pulled out a giant container of... Something white. Sugar?

"The fuck, Valdez?" Thalia quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

"It's salt. It'll keep monsters out of our area. Well, It might. I was just watching this TV show and that's what they used. I mean, I guess I could just try killing Thalia and having Zeus turn her into a tree again and protect THIS area, but, you catch my drift."

Thalia snarled. I didn't like being in the middle of this, and subconsciously I took a step back. "Valdez, you do NOT know how boring being a tree is. Don't even joke." Lightening crackled in the background.

He laughed. "Sorry." Starting to walk towards the perimeter of the area.

I gulped. "Leo, I don't think the salt's necessary. The whole place smells like Tabasco sauce." I look around and took a breath, "I really doubt Monsters will come anyway."

Suddenly, Leo stopped and dropped the salt. The container didn't shatter, but I could tell the corner was just about at it's limit, the glass spiraling in a small circle, broken, upon impact. I took a look a Leo, who I was worried about. I couldn't see his face since he wasn't facing me, but his legs were shaking. He breathed in shallow clumps, "Tabasco sauce... I forgot." His voice was just barley audible. Then he laughed, obviously making a mental note for himself. I was getting a little worried for him. Tabasco sauce... Sounds like something he mightn't mentioned, but I guess Leo mentions a lot of things, so it probably didn't matter.

He knelt next to the bag again and put his hand in, shifting it around, probably rumbling through the stuff.

"Strobe lights, snacks, hammocks, ooh, my suspenders." He pulled out two long leather strips. "I've been looking for these." He preceded to put them on, strapping them to the front of his tool belt and over his shoulders. He laughed a little and put his hands on his hips. "Among a variety of other things. I even got a hose with a shower head in case someone needs to take a shower or something. We can just hook it up to Piper's horn of plenty and-BAM!- Shower on the road."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. I turned towards Thalia. "Well, in any case. you're a little early. It's only 7."

She rolled her eyes. " I didn't really have anywhere else to go. besides, I thought I could practice my aim on Leo or something." She pulled out her bow and made a gesture like she was gonna shoot Leo, but of course, she never mounted an arrow so it was safe. Leo pulled out a sleeping bag and set it next to mine-Close enough so that I could crawl over to his at night, but far away enough so people wouldn't think of it as weird. He looked up. "Well, no one's really gonna be here until 8, 8:30, so you've got some time to kill. Oh yeah!" He shot a grin at me. I gulped. It was the kinda grin that told me he was about to make a bad joke. "Guess what else I got?" He walked over to the bag, and pulled out...Oh. Phew. he just pulled out a teddy bear. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "For one of our roman buddies. With a teddy bear fetish." He chuckled and put it back.

He smiled a little and sat on top of my boombox. "Well, I doubt anybody's gonna be here for a while."

Thalia apparently didn't know who Octavian was. "Teddy bear fetish? Percy?"

Leo busted out laughing. "No!... Wait." He looked over at me. "DOES Percy have a Teddy bear fetish?"

"Of Course not," said a voice behind us. I whipped around to find the owner.


	6. Chapter 6: It's 'Annabeth and I'

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an aganizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD Also- Percabeth feels in this chapter. xD

Percy's POV

I huffed. Annabeth managed to run up ahead of me. Okay, okay. I'll give you some back story.  
So me and Annabeth-Sorry, Annabeth and I, (Wise Girl taught me that herself. Well, more like she pounded it into my skull. Whatever.) were chillin' on the bench, as you know. The Stoll's ran by us, laughing and holding-I guess, was it a jar of worms?-Conner laughed at us when he ran across the field.

"Pfft! Get a room, man!"

I rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to save your lives for you not to bother me and my girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend and I," Annabeth corrected me.

I pouted at her. "My girlfriend and I," I repeated and looked back up at the Stolls, who stopped to continue the conversation.

"We could've done it." Conner sneered.

"Totes, man. See these worms?" He held up the jar. "They're chick magnets."

Conner cackled. "Hell yeah they are."

"We'll show you!" They ran off.

I sighed and kicked back, throwing an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

Annabeth stood up. I thought she was rejecting my arm for a second, but then she turned towards me.

"Let's go back to your cabin."

My face flushed a little. "Are you sur-"

She nodded. "C'mon!" Then darted for me cabin. I stratched my head then stood up lazily, running after her at an equally lazy speed. By the time I got there she was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. I put on a crooked smile.

I asked a question I already knew that answer to. "So, uh... What exactly did you wanna do, in my cabin?"

Well, I thought I knew the answer. Turns out I was wrong. (Like usual)

She opened the door. "Let's play Go fish!"

"You wanna play Go Fish?" I quirked an eyebrow.

She nodded, laughing a little at the terrible sea-pun she was gonna make. "You like fish, right? Seaweed Brain?"

I chuckled a little.

"I don't really wanna pla-"

Cue Piper screaming.

Both me and- Damnit, Annabeth and I raised our eyebrows, concerned. Over the hills we could see people running towards what was probably Jason and Piper. (I could make out the purple shirt and blond hair. This guy was so easy to spot out of a crowd. Well. Maybe if Octavian was near, it wouldn't have been so easy, but now I'm rambling. Back to story time, kiddies.) Annabeth could tell too, and gasped since she and Piper (Yes! Holy Poseidon, I finally did it right.) were pretty close. I cleared my throat and grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down, Anna." I managed a smile. "Looks like they got everything figured out." I pointed to Leo and Nico leaving, with Frank and Hazel following them suspiciously. Piper and Jason were heading towards the dining pavalon. Then, I went inside my cabin, Annabeth following. She shut the door behind her, then pulled out a deck of cards. I smiled a little bit. "Really Wise Girl?"

She snickered and took out the cards, shuffling them the cool way card dealers did. (I've seen it enough. Gabe and his buddies liked to show off when they gambled.) "Really." She smiled and dealed me seven cards. I sighed and sat down on the floor, and we preceded to play. We played until it was 10 to 0 (Annabeth is really good at this game. Well, she's good at every game.) Eventually she, after gloating about winning in the nicest way possible, looked at the time. "Hmm. It's seven." She glanced at me. "Wanna crash the pary early?"

I shifted the remaining cards in my hands and looked up. "Why?"

"Just cuz. You said you liked it when I act bad, right?"

I shrugged and set my cards down. "Okay. Let's go." I took a moment to stretch after standing up, and by the time I opened my eyes Annabeth was gone. I peeked my head out the door frame and saw her running towards the woods. I pouted a bit and ran after her, catching my breath and trying to catch up. Eventually I kind of cheated, and grabbed someone's water bottle from the Iris Cabin (They won't mind, right?) and poured it over myself, like a bawse. I probably looked really stupid and it made me run faster. But not for long.

Soon enough Annabeth got into the woods, me on her tail, and it looked like some people were already there, which Annabeth didn't hesitate to make friendly conversation with. I only heard a little bit of it, perking up when I heard my name, and something about teddy bears? That made me think of Octavian. I finished and stood next to Annabeth, looking around at the already-assembled group of people. Okay, there was like three people there. Let's see, Son of Hades, Daughter of Zeus, Son of Posiedon, Daughter of Athena, and Leo. They were all looking at me and- GODS DAMNIT. They were all looking at Annabeth and I.

Leo was holding a teddy bear and there was a big container of salt of the ground. Next to the short Hispanic boy was a big bag full of who knows what. Next to THAT, was a fuming Thalia. It occured to me how long it's been since I've seen her. She litterally hadn't changed a bit (That whole immortal thing was begining to show it) And I think I was taller than her. Which silently I thanked Poisendon and hoped Zeus wouldn't get offended.

"It's a curse!" Leo shouted playfully, fake-cringing. "We said his name too many times!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "That's not how it works, Forge-face. We only said his name twice."

Leo looked over at Nico and pouted. "Still more than mine."  
"What's your name again?" I asked, jokingly, hoping to get a chuckle or something.

Leo turned his head towards me. " You can call me Sammy."  
Damn this boy. He can turn every joke around. It wasn't bad, or, maybe I'm starting to get almost as messed up sense of humor as him, (Or maybe, I've always had a freaky sense of humor) and I laughed. "How 'bout Mr. Valdez?"

"Changed my mind. I am now the Ghost King." He shook the emotion from his face and pointed his hands towards the ground, apparently trying to raise the dead. It didn't work, obviously, (Also Nico was looking offended) And he must've actually been trying, because flames shot out of his hands and lit the grass underneath his feet on fire.

"Fuck!" Leo mumbled and tried to stomp it out. Nico laughed.

"You're gonna get us killed one of these days, " Annabeth joked.

Leo pouted. "I almost did, like, 94267 times."

As they continued talking, recounting when Leo got possessed and destoryed Camp Jupiter, and how Reyna was gonna have their heads, I sat myself down next to a rock and leaned back. I was listening, but only a little. Thinking about the conversation in my mind, it was like instead of concreate things they said and topics they discussed, it was all mashed together and blurred. Nico glanced over at me dully. "Don't have a sleeping bag?"

I shook my head slowly. "Didn't think of that."

Nico looked at Leo, and Leo eventually noticed, looked at Nico, then looked at me, then looked at his giant bag. He walked over to it and pulled out a blue sleeping bag and threw it at me.

"Thanks, " I said, " My favorite color."

Leo gave me his signature crooked grin. He looked around and yawned, sitting down on his sleeping bag, which was a bright yellow, which reminded me of Batman since it was next to Nico's jet black one. He sat with his knees in front of him, his arms wrapped around them loosely. He grinned and looked at everyone. "How 'bout we start this party a little early?"


	7. Chapter 7: Hear the Trees, Be the Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is supposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an agonizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD Also- I have not yet finished House of Hades, and I don't think I'm going to contain any spoilers to it in this story anyway, so don't worry :) And Also, sorry that I haven't updated in a while ^-^"

Annabeth's POV

I laughed and nodded. "That'd be great!"I grinned and walked over to Percy. I whispered in his ear, "Well, Seaweed brain. I don't have a sleeping bag."

His face flushed a little and his looked over at me, at a lost for words. My lips curled into a smirk before I could stop them.

"Uhmm. Do you want me to get you one?" Pfft. As if he really wanted that.

"Naw. I was asking if we could just share?"

"Only if you're okay with blue sleeping bags Leo pulled out of his sketchy looking bag," He laughed. He scooted over a little and patted next to him. I plopped down next to him and his arm found its way around my waist.

Nico stood up from this little rock he was sitting on and took a seat on his sleeping bag, next to Leo. I resist the urge to ask about it; I supposed Leo and Nico became good friends when Percy and I were in Tartarus..

"Are you two good friends now or something?" Percy asked to Leo and Nico. I wanted to hit him up side the head. I mean, we noticed then being friends a while ago, but never really got to talk about it. I thought it didn't matter, really, but apparently Percy has no boundaries.

Nico and Leo just looked at each other. Leo shrugged. "Yeah."

"But you guys are like complete opposites." Percy questioned.

I decided to chime in. "Yeah, like Leo's all cheery, and Nico's..." Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut. I trailed off.

To my surprise, Nico laughed a little. "And I can raise cold dead bodies, but Leo can summon fire?"

"That is weird," Leo scrunched his face in thought. "Why ARE we friends?"

Percy laughed a little. I took the opportunity of a pause in the conversation to glace over at Thalia. She was looking at the sky and sort of, glaring.

"Thinking about your dad?" I said jokingly. Everyone glanced over at me, as did Thalia.

She laughed a little and shifted the way she was sitting. "Pffft. No. If Percy looks at water, does that mean he thinking bout HIS dad?"

"Actually, yeah, I never look at water without thinking about my dad,"

Leo sat up abruptly. " Wait wait wait," He began, "Even when you're like, taking a shower?"

Percy frowned. "No," He looked horrified, "Though I probably will now. Gods damnit!" Leo, Thalia, and Nico all laughed.

I whispered to Percy, "Think of me instead," Automatically his face seeped into an extreme deep red color. I cackled a little.

Leo put his hand up to his mouth as to cover the side of it and looked at Nico, then yell-whispered, "I bet Annabeth just said something REEEALLY dirty to 'em."

"Gee, brainiac, you think?" Nico said, voice laced with sarcasm.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Boys." I realized she was mostly directing this remark towards me, considering I was the only other girl there.

Leo quirked an eyebrow, "Hey, if you were a Hunter, could you decide to like, resign as being a hunter, then fuck a dude, and then go back? Wouldn't technically be breaking your oath then."

Nico and Percy both looked like they were actually pondering this question.

Thalia's face turned a light shade of pink, as she thought about it. she stared at the ground, embarrassed, and then finally replied, flustered, "I...I don't know! That's a stupid idea anyway."

"Actually," Percy began, and I twisted my head towards my boyfriend." Amazon's are like Hunters, but they don't swear off boys."

I quirked my eyebrow. "Where'd you learn this?"

"Reyna's sister's an Amazon. Me and Frank-"

"Frank and I," I corrected.

"Shit, sorry." Percy sighed, a little angrily, like he was having problems with his grammar. "Frank and I were trapped in one of their jails. Hazel had to break us out since she's a chick and the Amazon's don't hate them."

"Yeah, Hazel..." Nico looked like he was questioning something. "She was acting pretty strange earlier."

'I know right?" Leo commented, but changed the subject with a questionable amount of haste. He laid down, arms behind his head, legs crossed, staring into the sky. His foot was so close I was afraid he was going to hit Nico in the face. "You know what I always wondered? Why Hunters are called Hunters even thought there's no dudes. Like, shouldn't they be called Huntresses or something?"

Everyone was silent for a minute. Eventually, because a) I have such a big mouth and blurted it out, and b) I wanted to break the silence, I attempted to answer his question. "Well, I'm guessing the word Hunter had been around longer than the word Huntress, right? And the Hunters had been around since, like, Artemis herself, so by the time they came up with the word Huntress, they didn't wanna change it."

Percy smiled and pecked my cheek. "There's my wise girl," He said warmly. I could feel my face flush ever so slightly, and hoped it wasn't noticable.

Leo yawned. Probably not from exhaustion, but boredom. He sat up and looked around, like he heard something. I followed by his example and tried to find what he was looking for. Unsuccessful, though. After a few seconds, Percy said, "Leo, what is it?"

Leo just kept this someone serious look on his face and help up a finger, as if to say, wait a sec. After another few seconds of anticipation, he said, "I hear trees."

Thalia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You hear TREES?"

"Yeah," I said, hopefully getting what he was saying. "Like Nymphs?"

He nodded.

Thalia shrugged. "Oh." Nico elbowed Leo in the stomach.

"If it's just trees, calm the fuck down."

Leo stuck his tongue out at Nico, whose face flushed ever so slightly and then looked away. "Maybe not just trees," Leo whispered. Not too quiet, not too loudly.

Suddenly, we started hearing footsteps coming from father into the woods. Well, not exactly FOOT steps. There was maybe two or three things, one of which footstep's sounded like a horse, clopping on the ground. Chiron? I guessed, not exactly following my idea. Chiron probably wouldn't be in the woods. No that far in, at least. Another on sounded like it was crunching on branches. Well, more than it actually was, probably. As the creatures came into view, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, It's just you two," I breathed.

"Oh, hey. Okay, now who threw logs all over my girlfriend?" One asked jokingly.

"And got salt all in the grass?!" The other exclaimed, serious.


	8. Chapter 8: Lying,, Feels, and Goats

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is supposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an agonizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

Percy's POV

I looked over at Leo, and he shrugged. "Sorry," He looked up at the satyr like he was going to hurt him (Which I knew he wouldn't hurt a fly) "My bad."

A thin grin seeped on to Grover's face. He shrugged. "Okay." He looked over to me. "What's all this, Perrrcy?"

I laughed a little at the way he pronounced my name. "Party. Wanna join?"

Grover looked around. I would've said he didn't really know anyone there,as if Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper were there, but they weren't, and he actually knew everyone except for Leo. I wonder if that made him feel left out? Thinking about it, for some reason, my life at Camp Half-Blood with Grover and destroying Kronos seemed like a whole another world from being in Italy on the Argo II with the other six from the prophecy. The only thing that was in both worlds was Annabeth, which I was grateful for. Having her there made me feel like the worlds were actually connected, and I wasn't just some delusional puppy with memories of two different people. (That's be crazy. I'm not THAT crazy, right?)

He smiled and shrugged. "Sure." He sat down about halfway between Nico and I, and Juniper, his girlfriend, sat to his left, on the side closest to me. I could feel Annabeth snuggling into my shoulder, with her arms wrapped around my middle.I tried to remember what me and Annabeth were like before we started dating. All I can think of is nerdy and awkward and she was taller than me half the time. We were better together, a couple, like we were two puzzle pieces that fit right into each other (That sounded sort of dirty..)I don't mean to sound sappy, but seriously. Honestly, If I had to choose someone to die by my side, it wouldn't be Jason or Frank, not even Grover. It would be Annabeth, no question.

I looked over and Leo was eyeing Grover and Juniper like they were aliens.I don't know what it was, he's seen satyrs before, and dryads. Maybe it was just the mechanical part of him, wondering how something as abstract as a goat-boy worked. Nico just sort of eyed them awkwardly. He and Grover never did talk much. Grover said he was dark and spooky, sort of sketchy.

"so," I said, to break the silence. "What's up in Nature land, Grove?"  
I haven't had a proper conversation with Grover in so long.

He smiled. "Going well," He said, putting his arm over Juniper's shoulder. I looked around and realized everyone was kinda coupled up. Even Nico and Leo, who, weren't a couple, obviously, but still were bunched up next to each other. Thalia was sitting about parallel to where Grover was now sitting, seeming far away and distant, emotionally.

"Thalia." I said. She looked up, apparently zoned out." What up with you?" I quirked my eyebrows questioningly.

She shrugged. "Nothing, you guys are kinda boring."

Annabeth laughed. "You didn't think that when we were babbling about Hunters,"

"Correction," Nico added in. He's such a quiet guy I would've forgot he was here. "Leo was babbling about Hunters."

"I had important questions to ask," Leo defended, punching Nico lightly in the upper arm. He blushed and look the other way, not doing anything back.

"Nico," I began before I could tell my mind not to say what I was thinking, Nico looked up and I think his face might've flushed more. "Are you-"

A loud crash silenced me. Everyone looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. We heard a lot of screaming, like bickering between enemies.

Leo pulled out a big hammer and stood up. Nico paled when I wasn't looking and was shaking, but then looked up at Leo and followed his example, standing up and pulling out his sword.

I stilled, focusing my ears on the voices. After a few seconds, I recognized one as our oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I've never heard her so pissed. The other was high and swacky like a bird, but I couldn't quite make it out. Even though, I think Nico recognized it, and DID not like it. He sneered and rolled his eyes, whispering something to Leo, whose eyes brightened a little.

"Really?" Leo exclaimed. Nico nodded. Leo leaned in a bit then stopped himself. He blushed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"To get our guests!" He winked at Nico-Wait, did he seriously just wink at him? Maybe he was thinking of winking at Thalia but didn't turn his head. Then he ran off, again, he was pretty fast. It reminded me of that super fast Mexican mouse in Loony Toons. Because that's exactly what Leo looked like. Just like that, Leo was gone. Nico looked like he was trying not to freak out. i guess he was getting pretty close to Leo, and being separated with him might've been hard. No, Nico's used to being alone, as sad as that sounds. But anyway, he wouldn't have been nervous just because Leo wasn't there. Slowly, he re-sheathed his sword and sat back down shakily.

"What was that all about?"I said after a few moments of silence.

"Beats me," Nico said, looking around absent-mindedly. I wasn't stupid, I could tell he was lying. You expect me to know someone for like 4 years-not that they were good years-And not be able to tell how they act when they lie? but I decided to change the subject anyway.

"What time is it?" I asked, not to anyone in general. Grover shrugged, because he had no watch, being all half goat. Thalia pulled out a watch, "8:24.."

"Oh, good," I grinned. "Only a few minute 'till everyone should get here." For some reason, this was pretty exciting. It kinda made me feel like, you know, a normal teenager. I've hadn't time for any parties before, I was too busy...you know, saving the effin' world? So yes, I felt like I was finally being like any other kid that went to the schools I was kicked out of, and It made me feel giggling and little-kiddish. Sue me.


	9. Chapter 9: How(Rachel Elizabeth)DARE You

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an agonizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

Note: This'll be the last chapter before they actually start playing Truth or Dare (Hurray!) So next chapter I'll be starting that. Enjoy :3

Rachel's POV

I stood there with my arms crossed, glaring at this scrawny Roman kid. He was SO annoying, thinking he's all high-and-mighty just cuz he's an augur or whatever. Gods, He was irritating! He fiddled with a small knife he was holding, his starry blue eyes darting around- Okay Rach, why are you thinking about his eyes? And he was wearing, like, normal clothes. (AKA, No roman robe over his purple Camp Jupiter shirt, which Annabeth told me about.) His cargo short blew gently around his scrawny knees, and he's fix the collar on his shirt ever few minutes like it was going some where. He still had his knife and a bag full of stuff- I guessed it was pajamas or a sleeping bag, hell, he might SLEEP with one of those stuffed animals he carries around like a little girl-Okay, don't think about him sleeping with anything. Nope. Not going there. You don't even wanna know what happened when he got here.

Well, needless to say we don't get along, but we kinda go into a fight and I threw a potted plant at him. More screaming. Then it was all silent. And then there's now, I, still looking pissed, and Octavian standing there like he's SORRY. Uh huh. If you fucking say so. the kid's so vain he wouldn't be sorry for tripping someone or spilling juice all over them. (I envision his drinking juice from a box; Like a little girl.)

"Well?" I spat, trying to maintain my rock solid anger. He looked up at me-Well, he was still looking down, kinda, since he's like corn stalk and really tall and skinny- He bit his lip and sighed, shifted his stance, and they look in his face changed. I guess he might've actually felt sorry, because now he was putting on a different face, stern and seduc-I mean steady. But it was fake. He was trying to act strong, (Which he really couldn't, because, as I said, LITTLE GIRL.) and stand his ground or whatever. He had the same sort of look when he came here a few minutes ago.

Maybe he warmed up to me or something (Oh, Joy.) because as he spoke, even though it was meant harsly, there was no sting in his voice like before. "Well, What? Do you expect me to apollogize?"

I glared. "Yes," I insisted, "Yes, you should. that's a what a normal human being does. You Dad's Apollo, right?"

He raised an eyebrow, not understanding why I would bring this up. "Yes," He said, though it was a little like a question, like he didn't know himself, "your point?"

"Then apollogizing should be easy! Hell, it even has APOLLO in the word!"

"And my I ask why," He leaned up against a pillar in the dining hall, "I should need to? Apollogizing would imply I did something wrong."

Man, I wanted to punch him out! "You insulted Camp Half-Blood," I growled. "My home. OUR home, like, the home of everyone here. I don't care what beef ya got with greeks, but that's no excuse, teddy bear boy."

He scoffed. "YOUR home? You're a mortal, dear. This is no more you home than it is mine."

My face burned hot with anger- How DARE he call me dear, that little sonova- I heaved a sigh and tried to relax. "That's. Not. the point." I croaked out, taking an angry stomp closer to him with each word. In the end we were about a foot apart, our nose inches apart.

"Well," He smirked, like this was giving him enjoyment. "What was your point, then?" He took a small step forward, closing the gap betwen us ever so slightly.

I scowled and pushed his chest, pushing him back- I did it hard enough to put him off guard, but not so hard he'd fall down a hill or something. For a moment, I saw a glimpse of surprise in his face. Not just surpirsed like 'Omg Rachel just pushed me that bitch' But he almost looked offended. Horrified, maybe, even. I turned around and crossed my arms again, decided to change the suject. "Where's did your girlfriend go off to?" It came out harsher than I envisioned.

I could almost feel him smirk. "You mean Reyna? Is that jellously in your voice I hear?"

I whipped around and gave him a death glare. "No!" I scammered.

His smirk faded into sort of a pleased grin. "Reyna, my praetor," he emphasized praetor, as if to say that was all she was to him, or maybe because he resented her for it. "is having a self-guided tour of your stupid little camp. Happy?"

I rolled my eyes. In the distance, I saw Leo valdez running towards us, shouting happily. I haven't talked to the kid much, but he seemed to be in such a happy mood all the time that it was infectious. I couldn't help but half-smile as I watched him come further into view. Octavian saw him too, but gasped like he was terribly offended. I didn't have to be an oracle to know why- Leo attacked Camp Jupter. Though, he was possessed as the time, but I don't think that mattered to Octavian. Gosh, even his name was annoying- Octavian. OCT- TAV- VEE- ANN. Annoying. Leo, though somewhat ironically, was holding what I figured as he got closer, a teddy bear. it was probably a piece offering to Octavian.I actually laughed a little, and he looked over at me questioningally.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I shrugged and smiled gauntly. "Nothing!"

Leo got all the way up and thre the teddy bear at Octavian. Octavian scowled, and I giggled. Leo put his hands on his hips. "Hola`. Here for the party?" He grinned ear to ear.

Octavian rolled his eyes. "I supose so," He muttered. "Where is it?"

Leo turn and pointed. "If you so let me, I'll direct you into the woods,"

"Sounds like the beginning of a horror movie," Octavian mummered.

I would've laughed if it came form anyone beside Octavian. "Haha, very funny," Leo said, "But first we need to find your president or whatever."

"Reyna," Octavian sighed and rolled his eyes.'she's off in your camp somewhere."

'Oh," Leo nodded. "That's a lot of help."

"Do yu have stables?" Octavian asked.

Leo whipped around. "Yeah."

"She's probably there."

Leo raised his eyebrow, but said nothing, heading towards the stables.

We found Reyna petting her pegasis in a daze. She didn't notice us.

After a minute, I said, "Reyna?"

She jumped up, almost stepping back into horse shit. "Gods!" She muttered, flustered. "What's wrong?"

Leo gave his infamous elf grin. "It's time for the party. Unless you don't wanna come."

Reyna nodded. "I'll come," She looked around. "Who else will be there?" she asked.

Leo scrunched his eyebrows and the took a pad of sticky notes out of his tool belt. "Nico, Me, Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Rachel, Octavian, well duh, you, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Grover, Juniper...Uhmmm... I think that it but yeah."

She hesitated, most likely because he said Jason, but nodded. "Okay," her voice squeked a bit, but she caught herself and fixed it, "Let us go."

Leo smiled with all his teeht then turned around and went towards the woods. I stood next to Octavian and Reyna on his other side. I really wish Reyna was in the middle so I wouldn't have to be anywhere near this damn guy. A few minutes later his hand brushed against mine and my face turned red. I couldn't tell if he did it on purpose or not so I took a step farther away from him to see if it would happen again. It didn't. We finally got there.

Everyone was already there. Nico was snuggled up in black skull pajama pants and a back t shirt, leaning against his boombox which was blasting screamo bands and other punk things. Jason was sitting next to Thalia, and Piper was sitting next to Jason. Grover and juniper was sitting between Nico and Percy. On the other side of his was Annabeth, who genstered for me to sit next to her. I went over and sat down, noticing Hazel trying to chat with her brother on tiop of a yellow sleeping bag that was obviously not hers, with Frank next to HER, absent mindedly looking around,looking awkward like he diidn't want to be by Nico. Octavian scowled and Reyba sat next to me, so he sat next to her, so he was basically between her and Piper, when did not look comfy. (I worded this really weird, but it was a really rough circle; Going Clockwise starting with Frank, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Me, Reyna, Octavian, Piper, Jason, Thalia.) Leo frowned as he saw Hazel, she aparently in his spot and he sat down and crawled between them. Frank looked over in Alarm since he was so close to Hazel. Or maybe, because he was so close to Nico? I'll never know.

Frank bent over Hazel and said the Leo, "Come sit next to me."

Leo raised an eybrow and half-pout. "No thanks. I got nothing against you, Franky Boy, but I'd rather be on my own sleeping bag."

Frank bite his lip. " I think you're too close to Hazel," I could tell he was lying, even if that was part of his concern.

Leo shrugged and bit his lip. "Then she can move over," He glarred daggers at Frank. "That not a problem?"

Frank's expression softened, like he was scared. "Okay, Okay," He muttered. "Grouchy, much." Leo just rolled his eyes, and hazel scooted a little away from Leo on Frank's request, and, if my eyes weren't deseaving me, Nico scooted a little closer to Leo.

Piper piped up, "So are we gonna start the party?"

Leo smiled and nodded. "Yeah! What do you guys wanna do first?"

It was quiet for a minute. Then Thalia said, "how 'bout Truth of Dare?" 


	10. Chapter 10: I Can't makeout with myself

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an agonizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

Also: Sorry this chapter's a little short ^^" I promise the next one will be longer!

Leo's POV

I cackled and snapped in the direction of Thalia. "Great idea!" I must've looked scary happy, because Nico was giving me this strange look like he was scared. I ruffled his hair and he scowled, looking down and putting his hands on his head trying to fix his silky dark locks.

"Right," Nico mummbled. "Who should start?"

"I think we should go by who's saved the world the most times," Grover said, looking at Percy.

"How about alphabetically?" Percy said, Annabeth punching him in the side of the ribs. "Ow," he muttered.

"Someone just go!" Frank sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Hazel said, "I will." She looked around, searching for her prey. "Piper," She narrowed her eyes at the native american girl. "Truth or Dare?"

Piper looked a little startled that she was first, but scammbered out, "Uhm, truth," Her eyes darted around at the ground. I layed down on my stomache and layed my chin on my hands, which were propped up by the ground.

"Hmm, " Hazel considered, thinking hard, as it looked. "If Jason was mortal and and average and stuff," She began, looking up at Piper, "Would you still date him?"

Piper gave no time in responding. "Yes," She said quickly. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, C'mon," Jason pouted. "Are you just gonna go girl to girl? pick a dude."

"Fine," Piper muttered. "Leo, Truth or Dare?"

I gulped. "Dare." I stuck out my tongue to emphasize my awesomeness.

"Okay," Piper smirked. "I dare you to make out with who you think is the hottest at this party,"

"But I can't," I said.

"Why?" Piper asked, looking suspicious.

"Well, obviously I can't make out with myself, right?"

Piper sighed, like she saw that coming but thought I wouldn't be stupid enough to actually say it. (But she was wrong! My stupidity knows no bounds!) "Whatever," She muttered, tucking hair behind her ear, "Besides yourself."

Nico gave me a confused look. I know what he was thinking: He wanted it to be him, but if it was then everyone would know about us. I didn't want him to be embarrassed, I love him. So this is what I did. "Can I skip?"

Piper laughed. "No," Her voice was so convincing, I could've started making out with Nico right there without caring about the consequences. But I ignored my mind telling me to bone him into the ground. "U-Uhm, Can't I just switch to truth? Or take off an article of clothing or something?"

"Man, you're so stubborn, Leo," Nico muttered. I shot a death glare at him, to which he smirked.

Piper sighed, "Fine, Skip, whatever. But next time you get picked you have to do 2 of whatever you pick. Okay?"

I nodded. "That doesn't seem so hard.."

Piper laughed evilly, "That's what you think."

No Piper was starting to freak me out. "Uhm,"I looked around, scanning the people there. "Perseus Jackson!" Truth or dare!"

"Let's see...Dare." He said.

I racked my head thinking of something to dare him. "I dare you..." I looked around, thinking so long people were probably getting board, "To wear a pair of Annabeth's lingerie for the rest of the night."

Everyone laughed, and Percy blushed. "Annabeth doesn't have any li...any of that..."

"Yeah I do," Annabeth said easily. Percy blushed like crazy

"U-Um, Whyyy?" He asked her; She smirked.

"Birthday present from my mom,"

"But," Piper said, "You're mom's a maiden goddess. Why would she get you something like that?"

"It was kinda a joke thing," She laughed. "But anyway, I have some, Seaweed Brain! Let's see you rock some lingerie!"


	11. Chapter 11: Virginity Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is suposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an agonizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD (PS: Sorry This one's Leo's POV too, I had a good idea and it only really worked in his. :P)

Leo's POV

Watching the son of Poseidon attempt to put on lingerie over his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans is the funniest thing in the world. I could never make a lame joke as funny as what I am seeing right now.

Jason took out a camera and took a picture, to which Percy replied, "Hey!" And glared at the Son of Jupiter for a brief moment. I was just about dying from laughter, and even Nico was laughing a bit. (Though his cheeks were pink, and I don't think it was from laughing) I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"A-And," I managed, hardly giving time to breathe, "A pair of Stripper Boots,"

"Are you kidding me, Leo?" He grumbled, then looked around, sighing. "Does anyone have a pair of.. Stripper boots I can borrow?"

"I do," Piper said, laughing. Jason looked over at her like, What? Why didn't you tell me? She just snickered and pulled out a pair of knee-high black heeled boots, easily able to be classified as stripper boots. Percy frowned and grabbed them, sitting back down next to Annabeth and putting them on. Juniper and Grover had their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh audibly.

"Am I pretty yet?" He said, turning his head towards Annabeth. She just giggled.

"Yeah, totally, Seaweed Brain," She said.

"Okay, okay," Jason spat out, after laughing so hard he was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach. He sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Back to the game. Percy, you go."

"Oh, right," Percy said, looking around for someone to ask. Eventually his eyes fell on the boy to my left: Nico. Nico," He said, and though it was hard to look intimidating with pretty pink ladies' underpants all over his body, Percy managed it. "Truth or Dare?"

Nico barely waited a heartbeat to answer. "Truth."

Percy took a moment, thinking of something to ask him. "Are you a virgin?"

Oh, my, gods. I've never seen Nico blush more in my life. (Well okay that's a lie. He's blushed more than that when we... Uhm, nevermind.) But anyway, he was blushing a lot. In the back of my mind I could help but think that he wouldn't have blushed so much if it was anyone asking besides Percy. He looked down at the ground, everyone was staring at him. I kinda wanted to scream at them that they're making him uncomfortable, but I said nothing. Nico bit his lip. I wasn't really concerned whether it was a yes or no; I already knew. But I was listening to see if he'd really say it.

"U-Uhm," He scampered. He was shaking, and I wanted to like, hold him and love him forever, but I didn't. He looked up awkwardly. "N-No..."

Thalia, Juniper, Hazel and Frank all looked surprised. Grover shrugged kinda like, it's just human nature dude. Percy himself looked pretty surprised. I mean, I knew why: Annabeth told me how he and heard haven't went all the way yet. I could feel Hazel staring at me. I felt like she could read my thoughts, and knew what happened with Nico and I. She whispered something in Nico's ear, to which his face turned even redder and he glared at her, shaking his head furiously.

Jason looked confused. "You aren't?"

Piper smirked. "Who was it to?"

"None of your business! That's another question!" Nico choked out.

"I never finished," Percy said, laughing. "The question was, Are you a virgin, and if not, who was it to?" He smirked.

Nico was so flustered and blushy, it was adorable, but I felt really bad for him since this was so hard for him. I know he didn't like talking about it, he could barely tell Hazel. And he didn't even tell her about me, because he was too embarrassed. I leaned over and whispered softly in his ear, "Are you going to tell them?"

He blushed more and pushed me back a bit, shaking his head. I laughed a bit.

"Well? Are you not going to answer?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head with his eyes closed, looking at the ground.

"Well, can you at least tell us when?" Percy sighed.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, when was this?"

"Uhm," Nico calmed down a bit and took a deep breath. "Like, twoooo-ish months ago.." His eyes darted around, trying to see how the rest of the party-goers felt about this. Hazel was laughing and fanning her face with her hand like how she does when anything makes her blush. Frank was eyeing me suspicious. Jason was shrugging like, Whatcha gonna do?

Nico took a shaky breath. "Rachel, truth or dare..?"

Rachel went "Hmmmmmmmmm" Really loudly for a few seconds as she stared at the trees at the end of the clearing and had her chin in her hands. she answered, "Well, duh. Dare."

"Oh, the puns," Annabeth laughed.

Nico bit his lip, thinking. He looked so damned cute. "I dare you to up to one of the Stoll Brothers and confessed your undying love for them."

Rachel pouted her lips and glanced over at Octavian nervously. Octavian had his arms crossed and eyebrows knit and otherwise was fuming. What was up with him? I would never know. Anyway, Rachel stood up and said, "Okay," then walked away, Nico, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and I followed her. Reyna even got up and then Octavian followed her. Octavian didn't look too happy about all this.

Rachel went and knocked on the Hermes' door. A little boy with bucked teeth answered. Rachel sighed but grumbled, "Can I see Conner?"

The kid nodded and yelled, "Conner! RED'S HERE FOR YA!"

Rachel muttered, "'Red'?"

Conner bustled out of the crowded cabin, "What is it?" He looked suspicious.

Rachel sighed and looked back at us. Percy snickered and gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes at him and then looked back at Conner. "Uhm, Travis," She began. He just gave her a puzzled look.

She continued, "Conner, Ever since I met you I could never keep my eyes off you. My love for you swells like a dam on the Nile River, ready to burst! I couldn't go another minute without voicing my feels of many years!" She clasped her hands together and looked at him pleadingly.

Damn, she's good, I thought.

Conner just stared at her blankly." Really?" He said in a small voice.

"Yes," Rachel said, keeping up with the acting and put her hands behind her back and popping out her chest a bit just for effect.

Conner blushed and looked hopeful. "I-I knew it!"

I could almost FEEL the record scratching sound in Rachel's face. She broke her act. "What?"

"I knew it!" Conner repeated and pointed. "You let out hints and stuff! I thought I was just making it up, but it's true!"

"Wait, Conner, I wasn-"

"Don't lie to me! I knew it." He looked so giddy I almost felt bad for the guy. Then again, earlier he put a worm down Piper's shirt.

We were snickering and Jason and Percy high-fived. Conner smiled lovingly at Rachel. I glanced over at Octavian, who had his arms crossed and glaring in another direction, since he refused to watch. Even Reyna was standing next to him with her hand loosely over her mouth, giggling and trying not to.

Rachel sighed. "Uhm, Conner... just listen to me, okay?"

"Okay," He said quickly.

"Uhm.." She began and looked around awkwardly. "It was a dare?"

He looked flabbergasted. "YOU"RE a Dare!" and then he raced back into his cabin, no doubt getting comfort from his brother. We couldn't hold in our laughter anymore and busted out laughing hysterically. We ran back to the woods.

"What happened?" Grover asked.

Percy just shook his head, still alughing and sat back down. "Let's just say we got back at Conner for putting a worm down Piper's shirt," I said. Piper pumped her fist in the air.

"YES!" She exclaimed. Octavian sat back down, all annoyed and grumpy. He sighed and Reyna sat down between Rachel and him, which might've made his mood worse.I laughed a little and Nico looked over at me. I just winked.

"Anyway," Rachel said, pushing some hair out of her face, "Hmm..." a crooked smile spread across her face. "Octavian, Truth or dare?"


	12. Chapter 12: Greeks ain't so bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, thanks :D So this is supposed to be set after HoO, assuming all the characters I mention here don't die an agonizing death...  
Lol this is kinda just me messing around and having some fun with my boys, Leo and Nico~ Anyways enjoy I guess. xD

Octavian's POV

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was staring at me intently like trying to figure out how she was going to torture me the best.

"Uh..." I started, I didn't really know. I scared down at the ground, mostly because I didn't want her to see me blushing. I couldn't figure out which would be more embarrassing, truth or dare... Finally I decided.

I sighed. "Truth."

Rachel smiled toothy. Her curly red locks bouncing and waving around her head like a waterfall, waves of curls crashing into each other. I looked back down at the ground grumbly. I wouldn't get this graecus get to me.

"Hmm," she mused, voice curious and thoughtful, like an angel. Reyna leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear. Rachel giggled but shook her head. "Not gonna ask THAT," she said, still smiling from laughing and ran a hand through one side of her hair. She stared at the ground, thinking. "Do you REALLY hate Greeks, or is it just the idea of them?"

I raised an eyebrow, not knowing how to answer. She said some thought-provoking things. I shrugged. "What kind of question is that?"

She pouted her lips. "I'm just curious. What I think, is that you were just raised to hate us, but now you actually know us, the Greeks don't seem so bad."

I thought about how she said 'us,' like she was one of them too. Like that even if you weren't born a half blood, or Greek or roman, you could still feel at home with them. I shrugged."I'm not forgiving you for blowing up Camp Jupiter."

The Greek Latino lad let out a huge, exasperated sigh. "It wasn't my fault!" He said, " I was possessed!"

I looked over, and Reyna was rolling her eyes. "If you say so."

"Okay, Octapus," Rachel said, me having no idea where she came up with that nick name, "You're just dodging the question by now. Answer already?" With that last thing, she stared at me thoughtfully, her tone of voice a weird mix between commanding and requesting.

I stared at the ground as I replied. "Well. I still hate some of you..." I could feel my face start to burn, "But some others of you... aren't so bad." I glanced up slightly, seeing Rachel's face light up with satisfaction. Everyone was still staring at me (Well, most of everyone, besides that latino boy, who had such a short attention span I bet he didn't even remember what we were doing anymore) so I remembered I had to ask someone something.

"Uhm..." I looked up, thinking of people who haven't been picked yet, that I knew. "Frank, Truth or dare?"

Frank looked honestly surprised that I would pick him. He stammered out after a moment of consideration, "Truth!"

I looked around, thinking of a question, "If you weren't dating Hazel," I couldn't remember if they were or not, I was just guessing, "Who-of the people here- Would you date instead?"

Frank looked at the ground, then over at Hazel. She shrugged, like it was okay.

"Probably... I don't know. I can't think of dating anyone besides Hazel..."

I frowned. "You gotta pick someone," I crossed my arms. "Regardless of their relationship status or gender or anything."

"Gender?" He looked almost scared, and seemed to glance over to Nico and the Latino boy who I still didn't remember the name of. Nico looked embarrassed and stared at the ground."Uhm," Frank continued, looking around the room, "Well, probably Rachel, because she's not anyone's sister or praetor or girlfriend and I thought it was pretty funny when Percy told me about her hitting Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hair brush."

I felt my stomach drop like a bowling ball and my face pale. I felt really jealous and I didn't know why. Rachel blushed a bit and glanced over in my direction; I pretended not to notice.

"Anyway," Frank gulped, trying to change the subject, "Hm..." He looked around, and smirked a bit. "Leo, truth or dare?"

The Latino, who was apparently named Leo, gulped. "Uhm, let's see. I picked dare before, right? I'll go with truth."

"You know you'll have to answer two questions, right?" Piper added, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, yeah beauty queen, I gotz it."

Frank put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Well, I'm gonna go simple here. Do you like someone here?Follow up question, If so, who?"

Leo paused, and answered, "Yes."


End file.
